Kagome's Bad Hair Day
by dolphinluv
Summary: Kagome combs her hair special for Inu, but what happens when she meets Kikyo? One-shot


Kagome's Bad Hair Day (Starring Kikyo)

Kagome was looking forward to going back to the feudal era of Japan. She walked out of the house and jumped into the well. Suddenly, Inuyasha flashed past her eyes. He must have been going to get her. She rolled her eyes. It had been 30 minutes since she had left and Inuyasha was already going back to get her. She just hoped that he had seen her.

Kagome jumped out of the well. There was Kikyo, standing right front of her, pretending to hold a knife in her hand. Kagome was so scared; she saw the imaginary knife and screamed. Kikyo started laughing so hard, but Kagome was still scared out of her skin and thought heard Kikyo laughing evilly.

Kikyo walked toward Kagome and patted her on the head and ruffled her hair like a dog. Kagome's hair stood up like a lightning bolt. At that same time, Inuyasha jumped out of the well.

"What are you doing to her?" asked Inuyasha angrily.

"I'm doing my best to be quite ironically nice, if you know what that means," answered Kikyo calmly. Inuyasha was completely mystified by Kikyo's language.

Kikyo looked questioningly at him. "Why?" she asked curiously. "Do you care about her?" Her eyes held a trace of sadness when she asked this, but Inuyasha didn't notice.

"No," he said, sticking his nose up into the air defiantly. "I do not care a little teeny tiny bit about her." Kagome was about to cry.

Kikyo smirked. "Well then, I bet you won't mind if I take her for a stroll in the woods and maybe conveniently get her lost, will you?"

"What? No way!" Inuyasha screamed, then saw the triumphant look in Kikyo's face and changed his mind. "You can take Kagome anywhere you would like, because I don't care about her." Kagome wanted to beat Inuyasha up, but was to busy sitting dejectedly on the ground.

"Alright then, Kagome come with me," Kikyo said, shooting one last nasty look in Inuyasha's direction before leaving with Kagome.

Inuyasha was so angry. First his former love made fun of him, and now his real love had gone away with his former love. He felt worse than that time he had gotten beaten up by Naraku. He started running toward the forest to catch up with the two, but then decided that Kikyo would have made fun of him if he went to go get Kagome back.

Kagome tagged along quietly behind Kikyo. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha had given HER up for his foolish pride. Right about then she would have done almost anything to make Inuyasha mad.

Suddenly, someone jumped out of the tree! Who could it have been?

Maybe it was………………

Sesshoumaru!

Kagome sighed and shook her head. Sesshoumaru paid no attention to her and walked away.

Then, as sudden as Sesshoumaru had come and gone, Miroku appeared with Sango!

"Hi Kagome, I'm glad your back!" Sango said happily.

"Yeah, me too," said Kagome.

"What's up with the hair?" Sango asked suspiciously, eying Kagome's hair.

"Oh, that." Kagome looked angrily at Kikyo. But Kikyo was looking straight ahead and pulling Kagome's sleeve. "Come along, come along."

"See you later guys! If I don't come back in half an hour, come save me!" Kagome cried desperately.

Soon Kikyo and Kagome reached a small cottage. 'This must be where Kikyo lives now, instead of that village where Kaede is.'

Kikyo went inside and brought something out. What could it have been but hair spray? Kikyo quickly sprayed some on Kagome's head. It stuck to her lopsided hair and made her look completely ridiculous. Kikyo sprayed more, and more, and more, and more, and more, until she shook the bottle and there wasn't a single sound of liquid in it. Kagome looked terrible.

Kagome almost screamed when she felt her hair. It no longer felt like hair, it felt like a rock. It must have weighed a ton. Kikyo stepped back a bit to see her handiwork. She smiled happily. Kagome would be completely freaked and maybe she would never come back to the feudal era again because she was so afraid. 'I can have Inuyasha back again!' Kikyo thought happily.

Kagome screamed and ran away.

Inuyasha had heard that scream before. It was from Kagome! But where could she have gone? He had been stopped and taunted by Sesshoumaru and hadn't been able to catch up with the two girls.

He ran as fast as he could in the direction of the scream. It got nearer, and nearer, and nearer, until he bumped into it! It stopped in shock for a second, and then started again. Inuyasha looked down into his arms. There was Kagome, looking really weird with her hair poking into him like a stick.

Kagome looked up into his eyes and started crying. This day had been so terrible. She had combed her hair special for Inuyasha and Kikyo just had to have gone and messed it up!

Inuyasha hesitantly hugged her closer. "It's alright, Kagome. I'll take you back to your time, and no one will see you like this," Inuyasha said soothingly. (AN: Imagine that, Inuyasha being nice!)

Kagome pressed into him and kept crying. Inuyasha carried her back to the well, cursing Kikyo every step of the way. He jumped into the well and the two disappeared.

Thanks for reading! Please review! Sorry it's so short and not that funny.


End file.
